Child Innocence?
by Lil' Kanny
Summary: Is everybody using Dick’s child innocence to tease Bruce, or is just Dick teasing him evilly?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody!! This is the first fic that I do all by myself (without my partner, Christine). It came to me the other night and I did it very quick. So, don't be too hard on the reviews if there's something wrong or silly... LOL. English is not my first language, so, it's harder to write.

I want you all to know that this wouldn't be possible without my partner **Christine**. She is always supporting me to write and she's my beta. She smoothed this for me too. You all wouldn't be reading this if it wasn't for her. So, Thank you, sis!!! I love you!! And this is dedicated to you!!

Well, after this speech, it's time for the good thing, the fic. I hope you all enjoy it, and please, let me know what you think!!

**Child Innocence?**

**By Kanny Ruiz. (OneMind)**

**Characters:** Dick, Bruce, Alfred. (There are comments about some others JLA members)

**Summary:** Is everybody using Dick's child innocence to tease Bruce, or is just Dick teasing him evilly?

**Disclaimer:** If I were the owner of Dick and the rest, I would be the happiest girl in the Universe, and with a lot of money also. So I wouldn't be writing a little fic about them.

**Part 1.**

It was December 23rd and snowing profusely. Just as predicted, a large cold front from the west had arrived, covering everything in a thick blanket of snow as it invaded the east cost.

Batman had gone out a couple of nights that week, only to come back early, empty-handed. The below-freezing nighttime temps seemed to have almost stopped Gotham's crime for nearly a week now.

Tonight he decided to stay at home and spend time with Dick and Alfred. All three had gathered in the cozy living room, warmed by a crackling fire. Alfred was sitting in a large arm chair, reading a book of poetry, Bruce was in the couch, reading a newspaper and Dick was on the floor, lying on his stomach, watching TV.

Alfred was the one who gave him the idea of swapping a most likely uneventful patrol for spending tonight with Dick and he had to admit it, he had enjoyed the evening.

After Bruce and Dick had worked out in the gym, Dick had shown him all the great things he knew how to do on the trapeze. He was training the boy to be his partner, and truth was, he was learning things from Dick as well.

After the gym, they showered and went outside for a little while when storm's strong gusts had calmed some. It seemed that Dick loved the snow, so they went outside and played a while, even after Alfred told them what a bad idea that was. Bruce couldn't remember the last time he had such a good time, and also, these pleasant moments were beginning to happen more often since Dick came to live with them.

After Alfred made them come indoors, soaked from the snow, they settled down next to the fire and began to play Chess. Dick was still learning how to play and seemed to chatter nonstop between moves. Although Bruce listened to everything Dick had to say, he was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of strategy, a distraction during Bruce's turn. Surely the boy didn't _always_ have that much to say. Then, finally after dinner they settled in to watch a movie.

Bruce lowered the newspaper and looked at Dick. He has come to live with them some months ago and this was going to be his first Christmas with them. He, himself, didn't know that it was possible, but he was becoming very attached to the boy. He was starting to see how Dick was changing him for the good. He was amazed at how a little boy could make such a big difference in someone's life, --especially this boy. Bruce thought to himself how bright, smart and happy Dick appeared to almost all of the time, with a quippy, sarcastic sense of humor not commonly found in a boy his age.

Bruce looked to his left when he felt Alfred watching him. Alfred nodded toward Dick, then signaled to his watch. Looking at his own, Bruce picked up on Alfred's gestures,_ time for the boy to go to bed. And for YOU take him in_'.

"Dick, come on, time to go to bed," Bruce said, placing the newspaper on the couch beside him.

"Oooowwwww, come on, just a little bit longer?" Dick whined.

"No way. It's too late and you still have to get ready for bed," Bruce said as he got up.

"But I gotta get used to staying up late, I'll have to when I start to go on patrol with you. This could be a part of my training, staying up late without falling asleep" Dick told him, as he stood before Bruce, trying to convince him.

Bruce lifted an eyebrow, looking down at Dick, "A part of your training? Staying up late and watching TV?" He said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yep. So I can stay on patrol with you and not be sleepy!" Dick said with a smirk.

"You will not be out late, at least, not at first. You will have to come back home early on school nights. You can stay later on weekends, but, not by much. We've discussed this already."

"OOoooooowww, but, come on, Bruce. I can stay longer! We can…."

"Dick" Bruce said, cutting him off. "I already told you and I don't want to hear anything else about this. Now, come on, up to your room" He said, stepping aside to let the boy walk ahead of him up the stairs.

Alfred shook his head and smiled. "I'll be up in a little while, young sir," He said, on his way to the kitchen.

Bruce and Dick entered his room. "Ok, put on your pajamas," Bruce instructed.

Dick went to the closet and took out his new favorite set, with a big smirk in his face, looking to Bruce while he went to his bed. Bruce looked at him suspiciously, something was going on inside that little head and he knew that he wasn't going to like it.

Dick placed the blue pajamas on the bed, sat next to them, looking at Bruce, with the same knowing smirk, "Would you please bring me a glass of water from my bathroom? The glass is on the counter top."

Bruce stayed standing where he was for a couple of seconds, still suspicious, "Sure," He said finally, going to the bathroom. As soon as Bruce was out of sight, Dick quickly changed into his pajamas.

"Do you like it?" Bruce stopped abruptly in his tracks at the sight of a little boy standing atop the bed with his arms spread wide apart, Bruce looked at the new blue and red pajama set, complete with a replica Superman logo printed boldly across the chest.

"When…what…why are you wearing that?" Bruce stammered.

Dick looked down to what he was wearing and placed his arms on his hips. "Pretty cool huh, would you like a set too?"

"You are teasing me, right?" Bruce asked, as he set the cup of water on the night stand.

"When did you get it, who bought you that?" Bruce asked, gently, standing beside the bed, bringing himself face to face with his young ward.

"Alfred and I went to the mall yesterday, ya know, to finish our Christmas shopping and I saw it and I told him how I really, really, _really_ would like to have it, because Superman is so cool, you know. Well, Alfred said that he already bought my Christmas presents, so I told him that maybe you would buy it for me, but he told me that would never happen. So then I told him that if I still have money left after the Christmas shopping, I will buy it so I can have it. But, I didn't and Alfred bought it for me because I was very good, and accompanied him to the mall and went…."

" Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Bruce said, breaking into Dick's long speech. "This was Alfred's idea to get this?" He asked, gesturing up and down at the pajamas.

"Well…no, not his idea exactly, I really wanted them and he got them for me," Dick said with a smile.

"Uh huh," Bruce grunted, thumbing his chin in thought, "and _no_body convinced you to get them?"

"Nope! Well, er, --I can't really tell you, not until tomorrow, at least," Dick whispered with a tone of ultimate secrecy, "But you like it, right? You work with Superman and you two are friends and all that."

"Who told you we are friends?" Bruce asked.

"Uncle Clark!" Dick said with enthusiasm.

"_Clark..."_ Bruce glowered then instantly recovered.

"Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Dick asked with an innocent face.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. Ok, chum, time to go to bed," Bruce said, pulling back the covers for Dick to slip between, then tucked them up to his chin, "Good night, Dick."

"G'night, Bruce," Dick replied with a wide smile.

Bruce smiled back and ruffled his hair then began to walk out, turning off the light.

"Bruce!" Dick shouted, calling him back.

Bruce turned around and turned the lights back on, "Yes?"

"I just, well, hhmm," Dick started, a little shy.

"What is it, Dick?"

"I just wanted to tell you that, well... I had a great time with you today. No matter what you give me for Christmas, this was like the best present, Thanks," the little boy said softly.

Bruce smiled a true smile and walked back to the bed and sat down beside Dick, placing both hands on his shoulders, giving them a squeeze, "I'm glad that you liked it, I had a great time also, chum. We'll have to do it more often," Bruce commented, getting to his feet.

"Really?" Dick asked, with wide eyes.

Bruce smiled. "Really. We'll do it again very soon," Bruce answered, his hand on the door handle, "Goodnight, Dick."

"Night, Bruce!" Dick said from the bed.

Bruce turned from the door to fine Alfred standing behind him with a cup of cocoa in his hands, "There weren't any other pajamas in the entire mall that he would have rather had," Bruce whispered while lightly guiding Alfred by the arm, away from Dick's door.

"I'm afraid not, sir, just that one," Alfred answered with a look of indifference.

"And you just had to buy it," Bruce stated with a scowl.

"He would have bought it himself with his next allowance anyway. However, I felt that he deserved what he wanted," Alfred said then paused, leaning back slightly, looking at his charge with a look of scrutiny, "They're only pajamas, sir. Why such a fuss?"

Bruce gave him a glare. "I_ know_ the two of you are up to something, Alfred," Bruce said, signaling him with a finger, "I can feel it. That's why you wanted me to put Dick to bed tonight, so I could see the pajamas."

"Me? Pish posh," Alfred scoffed, "Why would I do such a silly thing?" He asked, while arcing an eyebrow.

Bruce stayed there for a moment, then turned around and went to his room, "Good night, Alfred"

"Good night, sir," Alfred replied, smiling then walked into Dick's room.

"What did he say?" Dick whispered, quickly sitting up in the bed.

Alfred closed the door then sat down on the side of the bed as he handed Dick his cup of cocoa, "He is suspicious that we are scheming against him. You did your part just like we practiced?"

"Yes! He was so shocked to see me wearing _this_!" Dick giggled in a whisper, pointing to the large S' on his top.

"I can imagine so," Alfred replied as he dropped a few marshmallows into the steaming cup.

"But he doesn't know, right, he doesn't know what my Christmas present for him is, right?" He whispered.

Alfred mused to himself at the electrified excitement present in that last question, as moonlight, streamed in through the naked windows, reflecting a twinkle in young child's radiant blue eyes, "No need to fret, lad, not even the World's Greatest Detective could figure out what your gift is," Alfred whispered with a smile and winked.

"Good," Dick said with a wide grin, then paused, his broad grin slowly fading, "You, you don't think that he's gonna be mad at me, do you?" He asked worried.

"Going to', Master Dick, not gonna'," Alfred corrected kindly. "You've nothing to be anxious about, young sir," Alfred said with a comforting pat to Dick's hand, "Master Bruce would never dream of being upset over a Christmas present, especially from you," Alfred reassured him with a pat to the back of Dick's hand. Alfred said. "Now, drink the cocoa before it gets cold, then it's off to sleep."

"Okay," Dick said, and drained his cup in one shot, "You know, you make the greatest cocoa in the whole world!" Dick said with a cocoa mustache and a smile.

Alfred smiled, grabbed a tissue from one of his pockets and cleaned the moustache from Dick's face. "Thank you, Master Dick. It's always comforting to know that I still have good culinary quality. Now, to sleep with you."

Dick lay back down and Alfred placed the blankets on him again. "Ok. Goodnight, Alfred."

"Goodnight, lad," Alfred replied as he closed the door.

**To Be Continued...**

Chapter two is already done and I will post it tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok guys, here is part 2. I wasn't very happy how it turned out, but, I hope that you all like it as my first part too.

Thanks everybody for the reviews. You all made me so happy!! And, again, let me know what you all think!!

And again, thanks Christine for be my beta and for all your support. This is dedicated to you too!!! I love youuuuu!!!!!

For disclaimers, see part 1.

**Child Innocence?**

**By Kanny Ruiz.**

**Part 2.**

"Oh _woooow_, ALFRED, I LOVE IT!" Dick said, scrambling to his feet, present still in hand, to give Alfred a big hug.

"I'm very happy that you like it, Master Dick," Alfred said with a smile.

"Oh I do!," Dick exclaimed, turning the backpack around in his hands, "I love it! I bet all the kids of my class will want one just like mine! Bruce, look at it!" Dick screeched as he ran over to his mentor, shoving the present in Bruce's face.

Bruce grimaced from behind the offensive item, "Yes, Dick, I saw it," Bruce forced a smile as he gently pushed the backpack with an obnoxious red S' from his face.

"It goes with my present from Uncle Clark, the Superman T-shirt!" Dick said with enthusiasm, looking back to his Superman backpack.

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples, this was what he feared last night. He knew something like this was going to happen. _Every_ present that Dick had opened from everybody, except Bruce and a few from Alfred, had something to do with Superman. Pencils, notebooks, under ware, Bruce paused his sulking for a moment then smiled to himself, _Why does every kid get under ware for Christmas.'_ Bruce's internal smile morphed into a frown, _Too bad they only had white ones when I was young.'_

Bruce vigorously rubbed his face with his hands at the fact that all the Superman' had come from various members of the JLA. Hence, inadvertently providing Wally with plenty of Bat baiting' material, "_I'm going to have to work on my glare."_

On top of all that, Dick was still wearing his Superman pajama.

"Alright, Master Dick, this is the last one, from ah..." Alfred paused to read the gift tag, "from Mister Queen" Alfred with a smile as he handed the package to Dick.

Dick quickly grabbed his present and was about to tear into it when he was abruptly stopped, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to open that one, Dick," Bruce said, leaning forward with a firm grasp on his charge's arm. Bruce was a little leery at what was hiding behind the festive wrapping paper. With a gift from Queen, anything was possible.

"Why not?" Dick asked, looked up to Bruce from his spot on the floor, with a slight pout.

"Because, well… Ollie …. Ollie is," Bruce tried to explain something logical that he could tell him.

"Let the boy be, Master Bruce. I am quite certain, Mr. Queen would not give the lad a gift anything less than what he thought Master Dick would want," Alfred said smiling.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Bruce mumbled and looked back to Dick for a moment before releasing his grasp and grunting as he sat back against the couch again, beside Alfred. He already knew what the present would be about and he...

"Wow! A Superman action figure! Cool!" Dick exclaimed, quickly taking out the figure from the box ran around the room, holding his toy high in the air.

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, grumbling to himself, "_You a dead man, Queen. Dead."_

"Ok, that was the last present, right?" Bruce asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Yes, Master Bruce, that was the last one," Alfred said and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh uuhhhh," Dick sang out with what Bruce thought to be an evil grin, "I still have one last present for you, Bruce," Dick as he disappeared behind the large tree. Then emerged again, handing his gift to Bruce with a smile, "Merry Christmas, Bruce," Dick said innocently.

Bruce looked at his present in his hands for a moment before attempting to read his young soon-to-be partner who was still standing in front of him. He saw Dick's face when he went to get the present from behind the tree and the innocent look now, _"Something's going on here..."_ he thought, letting the present rest in his lap, watching it.

"A bunch of paper is not the present, sir, you'll need to open it in order to know what it is," Alfred teased.

Bruce looked at him with a glare.

"You wouldn't need to do that if you were Superman. You could see what is behind the paper!" Dick teased also with a grin.

Bruce gave him a big glare now. "I may not be Superman, but I'm the World Greatest Detective, and I'm afraid I already know what this is."

"Wow, you know without opening it? How did you figure it out?" Dick teased again.

Bruce was still holding the present in his hands, without open it.

"Why don't you open it?" Dick asked.

Bruce sighed and opened the present. He grunted when he saw that the present was what he feared. He grabbed it and looked at it with a face of disgust.

"You don't like it?" Dick asked in a small voice, "I saw how surprised you were when you saw my pajamas last night, so I thought that you'd want some just like mine."

"No, chum, it's not that," Bruce tried to explain again. He was losing his patience, but he couldn't snap when he looked at Dick's face. He was looking up at him with those big, bright blue eyes of his, and that innocent face,–not even the Batman could be cross with, _Damn, he has changed me in these last months!'_

"Then why are you with that face and grunting? I bought it for you so we can wear the same pajamas," He said, cutting him off.

"It's just that….well…. I can't explain what I …"

It was Alfred who cut Bruce this time, "What Master Bruce is trying to say, is he was so shocked that you bought him such a beautiful present, he has found himself at a loss for words."

"No, he doesn't like it" Dick said, looking to the floor.

"Dick, no. I like it, really" Bruce tried to convince him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are only saying that to make me feel better, but it's not the truth."

Bruce tipped Dick's chin up to see his face, "Of course it is. Have I ever lied to you?" Bruce asked, giving both of Dick's shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"You like it, really?" Dick asked, studying Bruce's eyes.

"Really"

"Then, put it on so we wear the same thing on Christmas!" Dick said, instantly lighting up.

Bruce looked at him with eyes wide open. "W..wh-- what?"

"I gave it to you so you can wear it! Come on, Bruce, put it on!" Dick said again.

"Now?"

"Now," Dick said.

Bruce looked down, to the pajamas resting on his lap, "_Right_ now?"

Dick lifted an eyebrow now and crossed his arms. "I told you that I wanted us wearing it for Christmas. Well, I mean Christmas of this year" He said with sarcasm.

Bruce turned at Alfred's chuckle, "Such silly things... That _is_ what you said the other night, wasn't it, Alfred?" Bruce all but growled as he stood up.

"Me, sir? Never."

Bruce looked at his gift then sighed as he turned and began to trudge his way upstairs to change into his new super pajamas', completely oblivious to the high five Alfred and Dick exchanged.

Ten minutes later he came downstairs, wearing the blue Superman pajamas, just like Dick's, logo and all.

"Awww you look so _cool_, Bruce!" Dick said smiling as he walked around his mentor, "Almost just like Superman himself! And it's just the right size."

"Took our time in changing, did we, Master Bruce?" Alfred said with a smirk.

Bruce grunted and walked over to where his family was, "Okay, now we are wearing the same pajamas. Is this proof enough that I like your present?"

"Yeah, now you convinced me," Dick said then gasped, "Oh, Alfred, you have to take a picture!"

"**_What?_**" Bruce growled, his patience had long run out and the fumes he'd been riding on were coming to an end.

"Of course, Master Dick! This is a moment that no one wants to forget," Alfred said, going for the camera that was in a drawer.

"I'm not going to get a picture this way!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Why not?" Dick asked him, placing himself beside Bruce.

"Because I know what--" Bruce stopped when he saw noticed Dick was looking past him with a big smile.

"What are you looking at?" Bruce asked, turning around to see whatever Dick was looking at.

"Say cheese', Sir," Alfred said at that exact moment, taking a picture of them both before Bruce could do anything.

"_Cheeeese!_" Dick said and jumped around after Alfred took the picture. "What a great picture!"

"I could fire you," Bruce said annoyed.

"You _could,_ after all, I suppose anyone could take over my duties both upstairs and downstairs." Alfred said.

There was a moment of silent in the room. "So you lied to me!" Dick said, looking up at Bruce with arms crossed.

"What? I didn't lie to you."

"You said that you like your present and now you want to fire Alfred for taking a picture of us with our pajamas!"

"Dick, it's not like that. I just... I know that you two are trying to do something. And I know that this is only a part of it, right?" Bruce asked Dick.

Dick looked at the ceiling, "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Alfred?" Bruce asked, turning to Alfred.

"Like I already told you, I don't involve myself in such silly things, sir," He said, putting the camera away.

"You really do like my present then?" Dick asked again.

Bruce rolled his eyes and turned to Dick, looking down at him. "Of course that I like it Dick," He said, forcing a smile.

"Really? Wow, Uncle Clark was right!" Dick said, going to the couch, but before he got there, Bruce grabbed him by his arm.

"What did you say? No, better yet, what did Clark say?" Bruce asked seriously.

"Nothing."

"Diiiiiiiick" Bruce said, his patience meter registering negative readings.

"Well, -- remember when he came the other day, and we sat in your study while Alfred went to get you?" Dick stopped until Bruce nodded. "Well, I didn't know what to get you for Christmas, because you have everything that you want to buy, so I told him and he gave me the idea! And it's great, because I wanted these pajamas for a long time now, so I bought yours and then Alfred bought mine. Then, that night when you were on patrol, I was down in the cave and I called Clark, he was at the Watch Tower and I told him that I found you a pair. He said that it would be a great idea if we took a picture of both of us wearing the same great pajamas and that there was a bunch more JLA members there at the time and they all said they'd really like to see the picture also, so Alfred took the picture!" Dick explained, speaking a mile a minute.

Bruce was standing there, with his mouth open, then, after some seconds he looked to Alfred. "And what do you have to do with all this?"

"The lad told me that he knew what he was getting you for Christmas the same night that Master Clark was here. He didn't know what else to get you, so I thought that it was a good idea. Wouldn't you agree, sir?" Alfred asked with a smirk of his own.

Bruce grunted, "I don't want that picture going outside this room."

"But, why?" Dick asked.

"Because I don't want to, and that's final," Bruce ordered then turned around to leave the room.

"But I want to show everyone how wonderful our Christmas was! That we've been together and we were wearing the same thing."

Bruce stopped walking and turning around. "Dick, you don't understand. THEY can't see it, because…"

"Because you are ashamed of my present! You don't really like it, admit it!" Dick said in a pout.

Bruce sighed. He was looking at him with that face that could melt any heart again. "Dick, I told you already. I like your present. It's just…" Bruce paused to think about something. "Well, not all the JLA members know my identity and.."

"I know that. I'm just going to show it to the ones that I know!" He said as a matter of fact.

"And who are they?"

"Clark, Ollie, Barry and Diana. And they told me that they would send me presents if I would take a picture and show them!" Dick said with a big smile on his face. "I already opened their presents, so now I _have _to do my part and show them the picture!"

"Great," Bruce grunted, turning around.

"Where are you going, sir?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going _downstairs_ for a little while. I'll be back in a few minutes," Bruce said, as he left the room. "This is war. You are dead, Kent. You are _ALL_ dead!" He said to himself, opening the clock to enter the Batcave, once again missing Alfred and Dick exchange a high five.

**The End.**


End file.
